Nothing at All
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Hermione write a love letter to Harry Potter, a letter never meant to be given. But when Ron finds it in her bag, he can't help himself. What will Harry say? And what about Hermione? And poor Professor Binns? Songfic to Sailor Moons " Nothing at All"


_**Songfic to Sailor Moon's "Nothing at All"**_

_**You've been there for me**  
**No matter what the cost  
My best friend since we  
Believed in Santa Claus  
You have always stood beside me  
And I want to let you know  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about**  
_  
Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed, crying. It seemed that she did most every day now. And it was all the fault of Harry Potter. She sighed. Why couldn't he see that she loved him? Shy couldn't he see that it was she, not Cho that had always stood by him? She couldn't go on like this; she had to DO something about it. She remembered her conversation last night with Ron, he told her that she shouldn't live life not knowing, if she told him at least she'd know if all her love for him was in vain or not. She bit back a grin. Easy for him to say, he had Luna, and he knew she returned his love. She sighed again. Then she picked up quill, and paper and began to write him a letter.  
  
_**Dearest Harry, **_

_**Harry, there's something on my mind lately...something that I think I need to tell you. I know that you don't want to hear it, but I am going to make you listen to me. Harry James Potter, I am in love with you. I have always been in love with you, ever since that day I met you on the train. I know that you don't return these feelings for me...but I am tired of watching you withCho. Harry, can't you see she doesn't love you? She loves "The-Boy-Who- Lived" Not YOU. I love you. I've always been there for you Harry, think about it. Have I EVER let you down? Have I EVER stopped believe in you?Harry Potter, weather you know it or not, I am in love with you, and I think EVERYONE else knows!  
Love,  
  
Hermione**_  
  
Hermione sighed, and stuffed the letter into her book bag. There was NO way she was going to give that to him, who was she kidding? She'd just make a fool of her self. She glanced at her wall clock and screeched, she was late to History of Magic! Professor Binns would KILL her. She grabbed her bag (which she forgot that contained the letter!) And bolted for the door.  
  
**_When I was lost inside  
A forest of dismay  
You always knew just how  
To help me find my way  
In a world that's so uncertain  
I will promise this to you  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without_**  
  
Hermione gasped as she ran into the room, and managed to set down only moments before Professor Binns walked in. Ron, who was setting between her and Harry nudged her arm. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked, a bit cranky. He grinned sheepishly.

"Forgot my essay on Medieval Witch Burning. Can I borrow yours?" he asked. Hermione looked shocked.

"Borrow MINE? Ronald Weasley, do you think that I would ever let you do that?" she asked. Ron grinned.

"Yeah, sure, or I just might let a certain bit of information...err, Slip to Harry." he said cooyly.

Hermione lowered her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Ron nodded pretended to be very serious, "Oh yes, I would. Are you willing to bet that I wont?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly, and handed over several papers out of her book bag. Ron gave a triumphant smirk and began to copy off her paper. Hermiones eyes widened.

"Ron at LEAST word it differently ok?" she asked.

Ron pretended to be offended, "Would I do it another way?" Hermione just rolled her eyes, and tried to concentrate on Binns lesson about Rowena Ravenclaw. Soon she was absorbed in his speech (she seemed to be the only one, the rest of the class was taking the opportunity to finish the Medieval Witch essay) Ron nudged her.

"Hey Mione, this is GREAT, can I give it to him?" he asked. Hermione, with out taking her eyes off the professor whispered.

"Yeah Ron, just make it so that he doesn't know that I let you do that." she replied. Afterall, as long as Binns didn't know Ron sopied, she would be fine. Ron smiled.

"Sure Mione, whatever you say." he said happily. Of course, Hermione had no idea that Ron was talking about the letter she wrote Harry, she thought he was talking about the essay. 10-minutes later Ron nudged Hermione. She turned to look at him.

"WHAT?" she asked exasperatedly. He smiled and handed her a note. She looked annoyed. What dose he want now? More answers? She sighed and opened it.  
  
_**Hermione,  
I had no idea that you felt that way! Honestly, I never thought that. Mione, I don't love Cho, I love you! Everyone knows it, even Ginny and Luna! Mione, you've always been there for me, and you've always encourage me in everything I've ever done. Listen, will you go out with me? Write back quickly.  
Love,**  
**Harry**  
_  
For a minute Hermione forgot that she was in class, and she squealed out loud. Everyone turned to look at her. Hermione blushed, and lowered herself into her seat. The professor cleared his throat, and continued on his lesson. Harry, who had become VERY inpatient at the moment, coudlnt restrain himself any longer.

"Mione, will you go out with me or not?" he blurted out. Every eye turned onto Hermione again. She smiled, and yelled, so that the whole class could hear.

"YES HARRY, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!" she squealed. Harry beamed, and scooped her up in his arms. Then he looked into her chocolaty brown eyes...and kissed her! Everyone in the class jumped up and applauded. Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"Finally! I knew you had it in you!" he said. By now, the professor had broken down and was close to tears.

"Class, PLEASE!" he shouted. Hermione blushed, and sat down by Harry. Then the professor coughed.

"Well, err, back to the lesson." he said, rather baffeld. Hermione didn't listen to a word of the rest of the lesson though; Harry and her were holding hands. She smiled, and mentally told herself to thank Ron later.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::: A/N : So what do ya think? R/R!:::::::::::::::


End file.
